percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Demonic Soul
The Demonic Soul ''is a story about Zenos and his rise to becoming accepted by others. After the death of his mother a few years back, Zenos learned to channel his anger and began living his life like an ordinary human. This provocked many monsters into laying low for a while. After soemtime, he is confronted by his own father, Ares. The God told him to head for Long Island Sound and to gain acceptance there. This started a long and treacherous journey north, as to Zenos question to what awaited him in Long Island. The story is taken on the trails that Zenos must go through before gaining vengence over his mother's death.'' Characters Zenos: The main character and demonic hybrid son of Ares and Asmariah. He is known for his strongest attributes and seems to have the power over fire and demons. Alexzandra Sciffer: She is the main love interest of Zenos and becomes his best friend as the story progresses. She also seems to understand that he likes her as much as she likes him. Clarisse: The half-sister of Zenos, and the subject of infactuation to the demonic mind of Zenos. She has no clue that his demonic mind has a crush on her, and he yerns to keep it that way. Ares: The God of war and destruction. He is the father of all the children in the Ares Cabin along with Zenos's father and patron, being his leader. The Demonic Soul # CAMP HALF BLOOD (Completed) # THE DEMON # HAIL ZENOS CHILD OF ARES! # INFACTUATION BEGINS # I SHALL RESTRORE MY SISTER'S HONOR # TWO AGAINST ONE: THE TRIALS OF LOVE # WELCOME TO THE FAMILY: ZENOS BROTHER OF CLARISSE # THE TRAILS OF THE DEAD # I SEE YOU IN HELL # THE FURIES: FINALLY MY VENGENCE SHALL BE SURVED # THE BEST FRIEND MOMENT # I KILLED THE FURIES # THE DEMON RETURNS # NOW FATHER I SHALL BE CLEANED OF MY SINS! # WHAT YOU THINK IS LOVE: IS AN INFACTUATION # I FINALLY UNDERSTAND MY FEELINGS CAMP HALF BLOOD The buggers were starting to annoy me. I've been traveling north for about a week and these vampire-snake ladies just wouldn't leave me alone. I mean yeah, I'm a child of a god. But wasn't I a demon? I've had an outrageous temper ever since I was a little kid, Bloody tartarus, didn't have such a prombelm. I'd made it to Long Island two days ago, and my rage was running thin. Cutting a sharp left, I ducked into a forest. By the time, I had stopped, It was over with. I couldn't contain the beast within. After all i'm a freakin demon for crying out loud. My instincts rained free, rather than run. I gazed at the shadows of the two monsters chasing me. I couldn't control what I was doing. I wanted to run, but my instincts wanted to fight. In a pounce, I jumped out of the bushes and found my predators. Empusai. How did I know, well I'm not quite sure. In a full out rage, I snapped charging in I leaped and kicked the Empusai in the face, road house style. As venmo dripped from her lips., I grabbed her sister's mouth and tore it open. The monster's yellow snake-like eyes windened as I tore the beast in half. Now only one remaining, I charged towards the vampire-snake hybrid and ankle locked the creatin within by legs. In a swift lunge the monster was underfoot as I smashed her skull against the ground. Upon stopping my assult, I gorged her eyes out and spit the she-devil in half. Taking a deep breath as I rose from the grounds, I wiped some Empusai blood off my cheek. I staggered closer towards the forest. Something was calling me, urging me to get closer. Deep in the forest their was a gateway that was ingraved with Ancient Greek symbols. My brain instantly swapped the symbols with english words. It read CAMP HALF BLOOD. I mustered onward. Inside there was a valley of paradise. I watched as many campers passed by the streets of the camp, many of which looked like Ancient Greek heroes. I walked around lost, gazing at all the historical stuff. The cabins reminded me of ancient temples, that were cascaded around Greece in honor of the gods. All the way at the furthest parts of camp, I noticed an armory and many other monuments that seemed significiant. When I finally reached the big house, I knocked on the fornt door. It was pained sky blue and held a statue of an Eagle pearched on two columns alinged on the walkway towards the front door. The interior looked rather old fashioned, more like a farm house. I walked in to a man with purple flamed eyes and an old hippie's appearance. He had shaggy hair and a week old beard that needed to be shaved. He wore a hawaiian shirt and cargo shorts. "Ah, Perry Johansan, Nice to..." The man stopped midsentenced as he gazed at me. "You're not Perry. Are you, new here?" "The names Zenos." "Zackary, nice to meet you. I am Dionysus, the god of wine, madness and theater. But you can all me Mr D. since where are at camp." "ugh, the names Zenos." "Yes yes I know Zackary." "Seems like he's new around here." A man's voice called from behind me. He rode in on a motorized wheel chair smiling. "Welcome to Camp Half Blood, I'm guessing your a demigod." the man said. He had long black hair and a rather exsessively long beard. His eyes seemed kind and he also looked at me almost like he had known everything I had gone through. "I'm Chiron, the activities director here." "And, the centuar, right?" "Good, you know a little about the myths." "Just about Hercules and Perseus and Theseus. The rest aren't that famous." "Of Course." Chiron strolled over towards Mr D, and tapped a glass of wine, ushering Mr D to touch it. "The god of wine." I said as he tapped the glass of wine and it suddenly shifted into Diet Coke. "Yeah, I'm trapped here under orders from Zeus, he caught me chasing a nymph." "Off limits nymph." Chiron corrected. "Either way, I'm trapped here for another century at best. But enough about me, child do you know who your godly parent is." Before I answered. I recalled what Ares, had told me about the whole being a demon. I wasn't technically a demigod child of Ares. At best I was a quarter child. or a third. Being part Human, part demon and part god. This made it harder on me. I took a deep breath rather sad and acted out the scene. "No." I looked disappointed. "The only thing I know was to head to Long Island sound, I had a dream and it guided me here." It was all lies. Ares had told me to come here. He told me to find others like me, and to seek acceptance. "Interesting, that rarely happens." Chiron scruffed his beard. "I wouldn't say rarely." Mr D commented. "Remember, Chiron the other ones." "I am aware of them, but they aren't even around these parts. Besides that, we can't just assume that he's..." Beffore he continued on he stopped himself almost like he was going to say something really important. "anyways, this is just pretenses. Head towards the Cabins, I believe you've noticed where they are am I right?" "Yeah, the temples at the center of camp," "Temples." Mr D repeated. "Chiron are you sure he's not a child of..." "No, besides any new camper could make the same mistake, alright, first things first, head for the cabins, and enter the one that has the symbol of Hermes on it, it is also labels Hermes Cabin. Number 11 it would be on the right from your preception." "Thank you." I replied and with that I made my way towards the cabins. Along my way there was this one girl that gazed at me and then suddenly stopped. She had long blond hair tied in pig tails, which by the fact reached her back anyways. The girl was stunningly gorgeous, she had all the features of beauty. The sophie skine tone, the beautiful blue eyes and on top of that she seemed to be either in shock at the fact of seeing me or she could've liked me too. "Hi." I smiled. "Hey, you're new here right?" "Yeah. I just got here an hour ago." "Yeah, definitely you're far too gorgeous to not have noticed before." "Huh?" I smiled, wondering if it was meant to be a compliment. "Thanks I guess. Oh, I'm sorry I'm Zenos." "Cool name, I'm Alexzandra Sciffer. Daughter of Nemesis." "Nemesis? Who's that?" "Umm, well she's ugh, the goddess of vengence, balance, and bad luck." "interesting, well i'm..." Before I filled in the blank, I stopped and trailed off thought. I wondered why Ares, wanted to have me come here without telling anyone I was his son. Was he ashamed of me? "sorry, don't know yet." "it's ok most people don't know right away, so im guessing your either heading to the Hermes cabin or to the big house." "Heremes." She smiled. "Come on, I wanna show you something better." She grabbed my hand and hulled me off to another unknown part of camp. Category:The Demonic Soul Category:Chapter Page